


ZA Rickyl

by captaincastle



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Dreams and Nightmares, Fake Character Death, Hair Washing, M/M, lil bit romantic but not heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/pseuds/captaincastle





	1. Worth it

Just when they think a place is safe - that’s usually right when it isn’t.

Rick had deemed Alexandria a safe place for their group to be for the time being. If he was honest - he missed the outside. But for the group’s sake and especially for his children’s sake, they would remain in the “safety” of Alexandria as long as possible.

Turns out it was short lived.

Rick never would have wished this. No matter how much he felt uncomfortable inside those steel walls. He never would have wished for walkers to get inside and kill people.

Especially when one of those people was Daryl.

That was something he never wanted to see. And yet here he was. Mourning the loss of one of his dearest friends.

His brother.

That morning had started off like usual. Rick made his rounds checking the walls and the gates and the rest of the town to make sure all were accounted for.

On his last sweep around the wall, he noticed too late that the gate had been opened and walkers were making their way inside. He shot a couple, but turned and ran into town to sound the alarm.

How could this have happened? He had just passed the gate 20 minutes ago.

He yelled at people to get to safety as he passed. His top priority was his children.

Right as Rick was approaching his house, he heard his daughter crying.

And he wasn’t the only one.

He shot as many walkers as he could, but he had to get to Judith. He called out for Carl but heard no answer. He assumed he was with his new friends. But he couldn’t worry about Carl yet. Carl could defend himself. Judith can’t.

Rick burst through the door of Judith’s room to see her fine in the crib. She was crying, but she was fine.

Rick’s heart sank when he saw the reason she was fine.

There were three dead walkers lying on the ground by her crib.

Daryl was in the center of them on his knees. His forehead was resting against the bars of Judith’s crib.

Rick walked quickly over to her and picked her up. His heart was racing. Gently he grabbed Daryl’s shoulder and pulled him back to thank him. That was when he saw it.

Daryl had been bitten on his neck.

He looked up at Rick with sadness in his eyes.

“Couldn’t let ‘em get to lil ass-kicker.” he smiled weakly. 

Rick sank to his knees, still clutching Judith to his chest.

“I will never be able to express my thanks for all you done for us. For me.” Rick choked out. 

“I told ya once Rick. And I’ll tell ya again. It’s what we do.”

He pulled Daryl to him and Daryl rested his weary head on Rick’s shoulder.

“Take care of her will ya? Make sure she knows the name her uncle gave her alright? Watch out for Carl. He’s a good kid.” Daryl’s voice was weak. He pulled back to look at Rick.

“I will.” Rick nodded. His voice was weak now too. 

Rick did what had to be done to everyone who dies. But it didn’t make it any easier. 

Daryl died before he had the chance to to do it himself, which left Rick to do it.

He sat on the floor and cried as he held Judith. Daryl laid on the ground next to him. He lost his best friend and his brother. Daryl made the sacrifice for his daughter. Daryl thought she was worth it. And that meant more to him than Rick even realized.

Rick’s eyes shot open. He needed to check on Judith. He could hear her.

He walked into her room and flipped on the light to see Daryl cradling her.

His back was to Rick, and he could hear Daryl talking to her softly.

Rick shook his head. That dream felt too real.

Daryl turned and saw Rick.

“I just got done on watch and I heard her cryin’ thought I’d come give her company ‘fore I went to bed.” Daryl smiled softly but then frowned when he saw Rick’s grimace. “Somethin’ wrong?”

Rick shook his head “no.”

“I just had a nightmare. Just wanted to come see Judy. Needed to see somethin’ bright in this dark.” He gestured his hands when he said “dark.” 

Daryl nodded in understanding. That was part of the reason he came to see her. She was so happy and cheerful and was a nice bit of happiness.

He walked over to Rick and handed the baby over, talking to her as he did.

“Thanks Daryl. For all you do. Don’t think I tell you enough.”

“It’s what we do.” Daryl shrugged. 

Rick shook his head and smiled at his little girl. He nodded at Daryl as he walked out. Daryl gently touched Judith on the head as he walked past.

Rick knew his dream could easily be a reality. Daryl thinks Judith is worth it. Daryl thinks everyone in their group is worth it.

Rick decided right then that he needs to do something to protect his group so that his dream will not become a reality. The fear and anger he felt in his dream after Daryl’s loss felt all too real. And those were things he was not ready to feel in his life. Ever.

Maybe he cared more for Daryl than he realized.


	2. Relaxed

Rick couldn’t remember the last time something had felt that good.

A hot shower and a close shave were two of Rick’s favorite things on this earth. No matter the condition of the world - he had always enjoyed those two things. He liked to be clean cut and sharp. Inside and out.

He had just finished shaving, when he heard someone come into the house. He assumed it was someone in his group. If it wasn’t a member of his group they would’ve knocked. This person didn’t knock, so Rick wasn’t too concerned. 

However just to be safe, he went to see who it was anyway.

It was Daryl.

He gave one look at Rick and chuckled. It made him think back to a couple years ago when they first met. Rick looks so much younger clean shaven, and that’s how Daryl first saw him. That seemed like decades ago.

Rick nodded at Daryl but continued his shuffling through draws in the kitchen, and Daryl sat at the table watching him.

“What’re ya lookin’ for?”

“Scissors. I want to cut my hair. It’s buggin’ me. The scissors I used to trim my beard weren’t too sharp.” He continued rifling through drawers until he found a pair.

“Want me ta cut it?”

“You? You know how to cut hair?” Rick grinned.

“Had to. Ain’t nobody around to take me ta get it cut when I’s a kid.”

“Why did you even bother?”

“Didn’ want guys grabbin’ my hair in a fight.”

“What about now?” Rick was surprised. Daryl’s hair was long and very unkempt. Rick almost forgot Daryl used to have short hair. 

“Didn’ seem ta matter much anymore. It did when I was young.”

They both paused for a moment, then Daryl broke the silence.

“So do ya want me ta cut it or no?”

“I trust you with my children, and with my life. So I might as well trust you with my hair.”

Daryl snorted.

“Ya coulda just said ‘yes’.”

Rick’s head had always been a tender spot for him. And he was having a really difficult time with this. Daryl was simply cutting Rick’s hair. Occasionally he would smooth down ends of it, and Rick couldn’t remember the last time something had felt that good. Daryl ran his hands through Rick’s hair, and Rick was enjoying the feel of it. And he was terrified Daryl would find out or get the wrong idea.

Or get the right idea.

Rick felt like he could go to sleep. He was so relaxed. He was at the mercy of Daryl’s hands.

The hair cut didn’t last long enough. The moment Daryl’s hands left, Rick wanted them back. Rick had spent too long comforting, it was nice to be comforted. And besides, Rick had pretty much had a constant headache since this whole thing started. Whether it was worry, stress, lack of sleep, or going hungry. His head was always pounding.

But for the first time in a long time, his head was soothed both physically and emotionally. Just to know someone was there. And not to mention the fact that Daryl has really tough, work-worn hands. 

Rick really hoped Daryl wasn’t picking up on any of this.

Or maybe he did want him to notice.

The only thing Rick knew, was that he had a weakness for his hair being played with. He’d worry about his emotions later.

“Daryl you want me to cut your hair now?” Rick asked as he stood up from the table to go find a mirror. 

“Ain’t no way.”


End file.
